The purpose for requesting continuation of the UTSA Minority Research Program is to continue to expand and develop UTSA's capacity to conduct research on Hispanics and substance use and to continue promoting the dissemination of research on substance use among Hispanic Americans. The specific aims of the project will be to (1) assist faculty members interested in developing/conducting research projects on Hispanics and substance use, link them with consultants and possible collaborators in other universities, help them establish contact with appropriate offices at NIDA and related agencies and offices, and encourage the development and submission of competitive research grant applications to NIDA, other NIH offices, other federal agencies as well as foundations; (2) identify and increase awareness of issues and trends regarding substance use among Hispanic populations through research forums, collection of relevant materials and data, dissemination of information, and publication of a working paper series; represent UTSA at local, state, and regional/national meetings that focus on drug and alcohol use and related topics; (3) develop a community network to support UTSA's efforts to enhance its infrastructure as a center for substance use research among Hispanics. The intent is to extend and continue collaborative activities with related local agencies and organizations and (4) provide assistance to faculty members conducting individual investigator projects.